Upside Down!
by Sona.yougg.2002
Summary: Things aren't going right in Gravity Falls!Discover what happened with Robbie,Wendy,Nate,Lee,Tambry,Mabel and Dipper! (Robbie&Wendy,Nate&Tumbery,Dipper&Pacifica) Rated T because of kisses,dates and probably LOVE!
1. Chapter 1-Wendy

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 1-Wendy

I can't beleive it!I was thinking he loves me and that he tries to make me love him,but he just used me!Why does he do this to me!He was my best friend forever!But i was wrong about him,really how can he even say:"I lied about a lot of staff"!He realy think it will help!Big bear fighter!And even Dipper!They all are the same!I hate guys!Why did I even agree to go out with him!We just have to stay friend and dot!No he had to ask me out!Why even me!Why not Tumbery or any other girl!

"You'r sure?"

Oh yea!I am!

"Why not!Go away!I don't need you!"

"But,I love you and I can't..."

I stopped him.

"Robbie,just go away,go!"  
"All right,all right.I will go,but please don't be mad at me,you know I can't without you,you know I can't!I need you!Even If you leave me as a boyfriend,can we just stay best friends like we were?"

"I,I dunno,I will think about it,but now get away from here please."

No more word,he just walked away,and he won't come back,this is the end

Now I am stuck.I just remembered small Robbie,who was coming to our house every day and was shouting behind my windows:

"Wendy!Come out to play!It's not cold"or"Wendy!It snows it snows!It really, really snows!"(the second was often in winters.)

How can that Robbie change to this lier!I can't even choose leave this new Robbie or find out the Robbie from my childhood?It's imposible!


	2. Chapter 2-Dipper

**Upside Down!2**

Chapter 2-Dipper

I am so stupit!If i love Wendy,I have to want the best for her,and she had her best,but rulen everything.

"I didn't believe you did that to her,you are not a real man Dipper!I thought you loved her."

She thought wrong.

"You'r right it's all my fold and no one's else.I am so sorry for Robbie.I meen,every conflict we had was because of the maf...i meen explosion.I spoiled his art,so he got mad on me."

"Yes,you are right."

"What?I thought you will tell that I am wrong and that all the conflict was Robbies fold!"

"You are an egoist!"

She went away and I continued to do what egoists do,pointing myself on my mistakes...


	3. Chapter 3-Robbie

Upside Down!

Chapter 3-Robbie

She won't believe me anymore.I have to talk to mom. She knows the best.

"Mom!"

She was in the kitchen,she is always there.

"What dear"

No,no,mom I'm not a dear, i'm a deer!

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure,you always can!"

Yes,sure I always have a problem...

"Wendy is reeeeeaaaaaaaly mad on me,and I don't know what to do!"  
"Mad?On you?"  
" Yes,me."  
"I can't believe you,you'r best friends!"  
"Yes,we were best friend,then more than friends,but..."

She stopped me:

"You and her were together?"  
OH,man!I didn't tell that to her.

"Yes,mom,sorry that I didn't tell that to you,but it's not time for that not, see I lied to her and now I don't know what to do!"  
She is kind of was thinking that I am telling her everything.

"Yes,I understand."

"So..."

"So,you just have to make presents for her and songs,poems..."  
"Well the thing is that I lied that I wrode a song for her,but it was not mine,and there was a secret message that I didn't know about and Dipper finded it out and bring it to us so I had to tell her the truth and,and,and...!'

I and so I began panic!

"Wowowow!Slow down kid!It's ok,just go and tell her about your fillings and dot!

She smiled and hugged me,there is no one in the world that can listen to you better than your mom...


	4. Chapter 4-Dipper

Upside Down!

Chapter 4-Dipper

"Hello,stupit."

Oh man,that's Wendy!What am I going to do!

"Hi,We..."

"Shut up!And don't talk to me!"  
"But I just..."

"I told shut up!"

I made the biggest mistake in my life!

"Are you angry on my too?"

That is Mabel.

"No girl,but tell your brother that i'm not talking to him."  
She turned around.

"Dipper she is NOT talking to you."

I heard that Robbie!Always here to make my day disgusting!

"Argh,hate you Robbie."  
I told thinking that no one hears me,but:  
"What?In this case Robbie is 100 times better than you!"  
"What!Why?"

"He cares for me!"  
"As I do!I,I,I love you!"  
"No you'r not!If you loved me,you will want the best for me,but you didn't!You rulen my happiness!You just wanted the best for you!You love only yourself!"

Why everybody keeps telling me that!Maybe I am an egoist,maybe I have to change myself.


	5. Chapter 5-Wendy

Upside Down!

Chapter 5-Wendy

I was going to the school at September 1st. It was cold and I was freezing on the way to school. Suddenly I felt someones hands holding was Robbie. He turned and kissed kiss was so warm,that I never wanted it to stop.

"Wendy!Wendy!Why are you kissing your pillow!Wendy!"

"What?"

"Dreamy!"Dad told laughing at me.

It was just a dream.

Now I have my decision. I forgive Robbie. I get up and took my cloth on. Next I get washed and brushed my hair...Bla...bla... all know what we do in the mornings.

"Bye Dad!"

I came to Robbie's 's a small wooden house,with a last name plate on it. On the plate is big letter V. I knocked the door. And again and again. Finally Robbie's mom came to the door. She is a tall women with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Wendy."

"Oh,come in dear."She told with a gentle voice and opened the door."Robbie!Come to the door."

"Wha...?Oh!" He wasn't expecting me anymore."W...W...endy?"

"I have my decision."I told with a seriouse face.

"I'm and understand each other,I'm off."Robbies mom told and walked away.

"And..."

"Can you come out, not here,"

"Sure."His checks were more red than tomato.

We walked out.

"You'r...you'r forgived."I told quickly and fell into his arms.

"Oh,thank goodness..."He told.

I started to tear,and he hugged me stronger.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"More than 100 100 times you got your reply,I love you more."


	6. Chapter 6-Tumbery

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 6-Tumbery

Lee GoodBoy:status update

"In the shop with ghosts!"

Lee!Why did you remind me that horror!

"KNOCK!KNOCK!"The door.

Tumbery,you need to create a new status!

Status update:"Who is it?"

Argh!What am I even thinking about!That won't work!Real life status.

"Who is it!"i yalled as I didn't want to get up.

"It's me,Nate."

Nate?Why does he came here?

I opened the door.

"Come in."I looked at his face for a second,then back on my phone.

"Do you know what happened?"he asked.

"No,what?"I told still looking at my phone.

"Robbie and Wendy had break up!"The thing I was expecting from the starting.

"Really?"I stopped tipping.

"Yes!I saw Wendy tearing and asked her what's up,and she told me ask that to Robbie,and he told me the same thing!"

"Oh,Mommy!"Yes,I was expecting a break up,but war?

"Tumbery."  
"What?"

"I."

"You what?"Realy,WHAT!It's funny!

"You."

"I what?"His cheeks were red,and he was looking down like a punished kid.

"Will you...you...come out with me?"He told quickly.

"What?"Man!I was in shock!"What happened?Why are you asking me that?"

"It's just,I always had feelings to you,but I never could tell you that.I'm sorry for that,and if you don't like that idea,i will understand you."

I dropped my phone and fall in his arms.

"Sure,yes!"

Great!Bye bye phone!I don't need you anymore.


	7. Chapter 7-Dipper

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 7-Dipper

I have to find a way to make things go **upside down**!

"Book!Yes the book!"I told like evrika!

"What?"Wendy asked,but i didn't answer,no one should know what's in my mind,NO ONE!

Ok let's here we are

'_There are few tips to make things go __**upside down **__in Gravity the days when I was here i finded out a place in the woods called Sinked is a river with many empty just have to write the names of people that are in your problem,put that paper in one bottle and throw it into the river,to make thing with them go __**upside down**__.'_

Cool!Now I will fix Wendy-Robbie relationship!Ok let's write:Wendy,Robbie,Tumbery,Nate,Lee,Dipper,Mabel.

Ok i'll throw it tomorrow,now let's make Wendy happy.I came to the Mystery Shack Shop.

"H...h,hi Wendy."  
"Hi!"

"W,w,what's up?"  
"Nothing that I want to tell you."

"Listen,I'm very sorry,I understand that I did something very bad,and i won't do that anymore,please forgive me,i won't spoil your life anymore."

"Argh!Ok,fine ."

"Yessssssssssss!" I jumped out of Mystery Shack and saw Robbie with flowers.

'_Don't worry bro,i will fix everything for ya!'_I told in my mind!And I will!


	8. Chapter 8-Nate

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 8-Nate

Yes!Tumbery told yes!I fill like Gru from Despicable Me!Awsome filling!I should date her!That's right!All boyfriends date their girlfriends!Let'a call her!

Boob,boob,boob...Finally!

"Hello,you have called to the typographic center of G.F,Do you have any news for us?"

"No,can I talk to Tumbery?"

"Oh,sure!Tumbery!Come to the phone!"

"Yes?"

"Hi!"

"Oh,hi Nate!"

"I was thinking if you will come on a...a date today with...with me?"  
"Sure!Hah,yes!How all girlfriends go on a date with boyfriends?"

"I think so."

"Were should we go?"  
"Ah...Come to my house,then we will go somewhere,ok?"

"Ok.I...I love you."  
"I love you to."She loves me...Owwwwww!

Now let's make me look cool!


	9. Chapter 9-Robbie

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 9-Robbie

Cool!Now Wendy and I are together again and everything is right.

"Hey Rob!"Hah!I was telling you that everything is right!

"Wendy!Hi!How are you?"

"Cool,sweetheart."She told and hugged made her love me like this now,something is really strange in here.I have to ask her.

"Wendy,i'm very happy that you resided to be with me,but what happened,what brought you to this decision?"  
"It's just,i saw a dream that brought me to this decision,it showed me how much I love you,and reminded that no one else can replace you in my life."Those words came soft and gentle.I understood that she really loves now it's my turn,my turn to show her that I love her too.

"It's the same what I felt,but I felt it from all the starting .You knew it all the time right?You knew that I love ?"

"Argh!Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Because."She giggled.

"Wendy!"It was looked so exited."You can't imagine what happened yesterday!"

"What?"She asked with a smile on her face.

"Robbie,you hear too!"

"Oh man!She lets me hear for her!Thanks Goodness!"I told with a serious voice.

"Argh!Shut up!It's serious!"She kicked me in arm.  
"Ok, , I'm all attentioned."I giggled.

" Nate dated me!ME!"Mama!Really exiting!He dated her!

"Wow!So now you and Nate..."Wendy didn't continue just blinked to her B.F.F.

"Yes!And you both are back together?"  
"Eeyup!"Wendy told and hugged me.

"Really?"I asked without thinking.

"Are you kidding me?"Oh,now I'm sure that I'm a deer!

"Hah!Cool!"I told.

"Ow!How stupid are you!"


	10. Chapter 10-Tumbery(Tambry)

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 10-Tumbery

It's date time.I'm ready.

"Tumbery?Where are you going?"mom came out of her room"Are you going on a date with that Nate?"  
"No...ah...Nate is...He is 5!I am going on Nate's birthday party!"  
"No,you are lying,I heard you telphone talk Tummy!You told '_like all the girlfriends go on dates with their boyfriend?'_.And I know Nate's mom and Nate!You make me get angry!"She told with an angry always tells me that I have to go on dates,kiss guys and have boyfriend when I will get old enough, thinks that I'm a kid!Already 15 years!Kid?

"Mommy,is there only one Nate in this world?This is 5 years old Nate who has a crush on me and thinks that I'm 't it funny?"  
"Are you telling the truth?"

"Sure mom!Would your Tummy lie to you?"

"All right,go on your date!You can't lie to me,I am your mom."

"So you let me go?"  
"Go!"She giggled.

I opened the door and mom told:  
"Have a great date,but don't come late."(hahaha! Rhyme!)

"Ok,mom!Bye!"

"Bye!"

I closed the door and went out of the 's 's house isn't far from here,so I went by feet.

* * *

15 minutes later.

"Knock!Knock!"I knocked the door.

"Who is it?"sounded the wishful voice.

"Your girlfriend!"

"Oopses!"He opened the door."C'mon in!"

I came in and locked the was very nervous,because it was his first I was it was my first date too.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Uh... Where you want.I mean I don't care,it's just you and me and it's the main thing."I told with a smile.

"Wow!That's...that's adorable."He sat near me.I got closer,then he got now we were close enough for a kiss and I was going connect our lips when he shuddered:  
"Should I bring tea for you?"

"Eyu!"I kissed him without letting him get away.15 more seconds...15... we were kissing when the door opened and Nate's dad came in,and when we finished he was standing freezed like a mannequin.

"A,a,a,a..."He was in was to see his son in front of the TV with soda and chips, laying on the big sofa with many empty soda was going to yell at him,because of all that mess,but what?The living-room was clean,and the cans of soda were in the was amazed and kind of angry.

We were looking at each other for few minutes,then Nate told with a shy voice:

"Hey,pa..."

"H...h...hi..."

"Hello..."

"Hi..."

There was silence.

"So...I'm James and I am Nate's dad." he said as if it was the most honorable position in the world.  
"I know."

"And you...?"

"Ow...I'm Tumbery,Nate's...mmm...he's..."Nate took my turn:  
"Girlfriend."He told fastly.

James's mouth slowly was really surprised.

"My clumsy son has a girlfriend?!"

"Hah, clumsy son has one!"I told giggling.

"Hey you two!I am not clumsy!"  
"Nah!You are!Don't make me disgrace you in front of your g..gir...lfriend."

"Ah,I think we shall go on a date now,right Tum?"

"Yes,sure..."

We walked out with Nate's dad still staring at us with serious face.

"So,where are we going?"I asked like nothing just happened.

"Somewhere where dad won't find us."He look my hand and runned to the Central was empty,so we could do what we want,and nobody will know.

"I am sorry for my dad,he is kind of...Well he has many good sides,like...I mean he is...very...Argh!There have to be at least one good thing!"

"Hey,I like your pa!You don't have to worry."

"Owww..."

The moon was shining bright in the dark - blue sky with his little friends, stars.I was already tired,and wanted to go home.

"Nate,it's late,I want to go home."I told and turned to go home,but he stopped me;

"Weit!Don't leave me here,without good-bye kiss."He told giggling.I giggled to,runned to him and putted my lips on his,with my leg slowly coming up.

(AND EVERYBODY WHO READES THIS,I KNOW IT'S TAMBRY,I JUST WRODE IT WRONG IN THE STARTINE,THEN FINDED OUT THAT IT'S TAMBRY!I DON'T HAVE MUCH NERVES TO FIX IT ALL...SORRY.I WILL WRITE CORRECT IN OTHER CHAPTERS,DON'T WORRY! )


	11. Chapter 11-Dipper

Chapter 11-Dipper

Let's find that Upsode Diwn!No!It wasn't Upsode Diwn!It was...mmm...it was...Ah!Right!It was Upsidn Dowe!No,no!Upside Down!Sure!

"Left from the north hills,then go straight."Oh here we are!This river goes up from the ground! So strange!Oh yes!It's upside down!And here are the bottles.I just need to pull like this...aha...ready to be thrown!

"Dipper!What are you doing poophead!?"It is she is telling me poophead.

"You will see."

"No I won't!I saw it already!You left your book opened and I readed this.I know I'm very silly,but there is something wrong in this!Please Dipper,don't do this!"

"I am not gonna listen to you,Mabel!"I told and thrower the bottle.

"NO!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Wendy ( Willy )

**Upside Down!**

Wendy(Willy)-12

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"My morning started.I jumped out of my place as I felt something ,yes!SOMETHING was there!I was a guy now!My worst of worst dreams became real!My nightmares!All of 'em!

"Oh sweet mommy!Dad!There is a guy in Wendy's room!In her clothes...That really looks like her..."

"Stop that!"I yelled,still scared of if it was real."It's me!Wendy!"

"Arrrrrrr!"My dad broke the door and jumped , he caught me and told on my face."NO ONE,NEVER,CAN BE IN MY DOUGHTER'S ROOM!"

"But I am your doughter!I am Wendy!"I told even not believing in my own words."I've transformed into a guy!And I,I,I am very scared!"

My dad's angry face slowly became soft and kind of gladness.

"So,you are my girl?"  
"Yeah,by the way...I am...Your guy..."

"Oh my god!"My smaller brother came in."What the hell!A new brother!?"

After 2,3 hours,when I calmed down,and admitted that it WAS NOT a dream, another shouting sounded from the forest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"And by the way,my dad,proud of his "new" guy,told me to go and check on.

I knew that Robbie's house was there,and thought,if something happened to his mom. But the one who was is trouble was not her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"A crying girl came out of the house!"HOW HAVE THIS HAPPEN!"She stopped and turned around.

"Wwwwwendddy?" She asked staring at me.

"Yesss,I think so...Rrrob?Bie?"I just realised,that it WAS boyfriend is now a...a...GIRL!

"OMG!So this happened to you too?"She or maybe he walked slowly to me. When she was already very close to me,she looked into my eyes and told.

"Yes...That is you...And you...you...you are...handsome..."She looked in my eyes like she was frozen,then she sundered and almost yelled."Wait what?I am starting to think like a girl...Oh shit..."

"Yes...And I am starting to think like a guy,because I think I feel something weird,while seeing you in your underwear..."  
"What?"  
"You are almost nude,Robbie,go put your clothes on,or I think I will die few seconds later."  
"Ow..."She looked at her."I am actually sweet in this...But,I want to be a guy again!"  
"And I want to be a girl again so,go take your clothes on,and we are gonna find the reason of this shit..."

As we walked out of the forest,we heard a lot of screams in the town.

We founded out that all of our friends were changed,and took a place all together in Lazy Susan's cafe.

"So,if it is no one from us,who can it actually be?" just as I told that,the door opened and a girl in Dippers clothes walked in.

"It's me."The girl told looking at us with tears in her eyes. I understood,that it is made by Dipper, he made it all,he made everything...I could not believe myself...

"Oh, come here you little jerk!"Robbie stood up.

"No!Wait!I made this,as I thought it would reconnect you and Wendy!"  
"It would what? Switching our genders will reconnect us? Seriously?"

"Yes!Well,in my book,there is told about a river in Gravity Fall called Upside Down and that it makes things go upside down, so I thought I could make it be right!"  
"You what...? You made this because you actually cared about our relationship?" Robbie slowly hugged her.

"No damn!"She told pulling her away from herself. "I did this because I love Wendy,and I wanted the best for her."

That was really too - too too totally adorable...Really adorable...


	13. Chapter 13 - Tambry ( Tamms)

Chepter 13 – Tambry ( Tamms)

I still can't get what's going on... My morning started with screaming... Screaming with someone else's voice! And now I'm sitting near to my boyfriend, who turned to be a girl and and and... I AM IN PANIC!

"Guys... I'm scared... I am really scared..." I whispered and looked at my bff ( Wendy ).

" Everyone is scared now Tambry! " She told kindly and turned to Dipper "But first of all we have to get how to, well maybe a little – TURN THIS OFF!?"

" WE DON'T NEED TO TURN THIS OFF THIS IS **AMAZING**!"  
Mabel screamed and jumped off her place.

" Dipper, you have to turn it off, we can't live like this forever."Robbie told with her (his) new kind soft voice, witch reminded me about mine...

" The thing is that..."  
"What?"  
" That ..."  
" WHAT?!''

'' THAT WE CAN'T TURN THIS OFF UNLESS WE GET ADICTED TO IT !''

" WHAT?!" We all imidiatly yelled and the girl started to cry more histerically.

Nate jumped from her (his) place and yelled.

" YOU BROKE MY LIFE! I JUST MADE IT , I JUST ASKED MY CRASH OUT ! YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE IT ALL!"  
"Nate slow down! " I told angrilly and pushed her ( him) down.

" I AM SO STUPID!"  
Dipper runned out of the building.

" Where is he going?!" Robbie asked scared for his "new" friend.

" I don't know but we have to stop him!"  
Everyone stood up exept Nate. She was crying. I told everyone to go search for him and that I'll stay there.

As they went, I sat next to him.

"Don't be afraid... We can still be together! If we try a lot, we can make it! We can walk trough it! I our love is strong, we can! And I feel that our love IS strong enough." I hugged her and I wasn't afraid of myself anymore. I felt like I'm responsive for her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am..."


	14. Chapter 14 - Robbie ( Roberta)

Chapter 14 – Robbie ( Roberta)

" Robbie? Robbie! Wait!"  
Wendy called from my back.

"I can't wait! Who knows what he'll do to himself!"  
I seriously didn't knew what was Dipper thinking about, but knew that it wasn't something good at all. We run down the heal where we saw Dipper at the edge of it. I wanted to run and take him away from there , but Wendy caught my hand and whispered.

"I told wait..."  
"How should I wait...?! He'll kill himself few minutes... or second... I can't help myself and stay here now..."  
I stood up and tried to escape from her(him) , but I couldn't... She was now stronger than me.

She clutched my tiny , gentle and small hand and I felt on my knees from the pain she gave me, without knowing.

"He won't jump."  
"He will."  
"No. I know him better Robbie! He is not the guy who want to die! He just wanna be alone. He just wanna get along with his mind..."  
"Wow..."  
"What?"  
"You are talking like a wiiiiise – wiiiiiise man... Man..."

"Aha , sure... I'll go , talk with him... Her... Oh shit... Her now..."  
"OK... But just make sure he is all right... "  
He went slowly and gently. As Dipper turned, my heart started to beat harder and harder... It was smaller than before by the way... I didn't knew for whom it was beating that hard, for the boy whom I used to hate, or the girl that owns my heart... Both questions are so complicated... The boy is a girl... The girl is a guy... But, I knew it was beating from being worried, for both of them...

"Dipper... It's OK..."  
Wendy's new , hard voice tried to tell something as before... It worked...

The little girl jumped into his arms and cried again :  
"I am sorry! So sorry!"


	15. Chapter 15 - Wendy ( Willy)

Chapter 15 – Wendy ( Willy)

"I am sorry! So sorry!" Dipper yelled and hugged me . " What have I done? I just wanted to help..."

"Calm down, OK?! You helped, maybe not the way you wanted , but you did... Tough I hate every single peace of me..."

Those words were wrong for the minute... I heard a grate sob behind me, and I heard footsteps running to us and then two hands hugging us and then a head on my back. As I saw those hands, they were badly lacked in black and wore some emo kinda bracelets, I realized it was Robbie. We three landed down in the ground, and I was like, really like wtf?! Is this me and my two boys... girls...? Is this us? Is this us, without fights and those grumpy crazy ready to kill each other faces as I turn, were hugging each other?! Robbie worried this much , and then, he couldn't wait there? Wait... Maybe he was just jealous? Nooo.. He was and is worried for Dipper... He knows what he feels, and his first step after feeling that blame was suicide... He saw his mistake and he didn't want the same thing for Dipper... Hope so...

" Guys?"  
" Tum?" I turned and left the two there , to run to my bff and hug her, him , too.

" You found him?"  
"Don't you see that?"

" Okay, but I thought Nate came to you, didn't he?"

"Nope! Why?"  
" Because he went in front of me and then I loose him from my vision... We better go find him before anybody else does."  
" OK c'mon." I turned to, still hugged the same way, two girls and yelled, with my bass (LOL) " Y'all we are going to find Nate, go to the shack... Try to stay together and don't create questions in people's mind, remember , nobody know a 12-years-old girl and a emo chick over here!"  
"Told the leader."Robbie yelled back.

" Yeah..."


	16. Chapter 16 - Nate ( Naty)

Chapter 16- Nate

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" No, this is useless... I better wait here till that triangle guy comes... What the heck is going on?! I finally got my crush as a girlfriend , but then I became a girl, and then a triangle something stole me... How miserable is the fact of being a girl? Now, my hands are tight , my feet are tight, I am lying on a coooold floor and I am , I don't know were in I don't know which portal or world or something...HELP.

" Hahaha! I heard somebody cries for help , and came to help the poor girl hahahaha!"

" Let me now you stupid son of a ... I don't know if you have a mother... "

" Hahahaha ... You really think I'll let you? You , I mean , not you , your friends , are symbols from my wheel, I need you, all, and if your girlfriend, oh , hahaha , boyfriend, finds out you are not with them , he'll ran after you, to find you, and eventually will come here."

" Why you need them , you , you..."  
"You , you , you ... You what? They will do EVERYTHING to bring you back, they will come here, if I tell them you are here, and you, you all, the ingredients of my well, you all will go into this portal... But if you help me , and bring them here by yourself, they'll all be safe , and you all will go home. Together."  
"I rather be a sausage more then your helper!"  
" You know... I give you an hour so you'll think more of it, and for now , BUY GOLD!"

Did he just disappear?


	17. Chapter 17 - Lee ( Leeanna)

Chapter 17 – Lee ( Leeanna )

Perfect. Now my long hair are not a sight of difference. I should go cut them. Later. For now , I better go find Nate... Right?  
"We need to find him!" Tambry yelled running from side to side.

"He should be somewhere in the forests, we'll find him."

"Wendy, don't even try to calm him... her down... It's impossible."  
But , of course, no body hears the girl with long hair.

"You'll cut your hair later. You'll have much time too. HAHAHAHAH !"  
"What?" we all turned around to find out the thing from 1 dollar behind us.

"Interested?" He asked and came closer to us. " Right Tammy, you missed kissing him or what? Haha...HAHAHA!"  
"Were is he! Tell me , NOW!"  
"Calm down Tam..." Wendy whispered and took his arm to pull him away from the thing.

"Pshh Corduroy, don't even try, she... He won't listen." This triangle is not sweet at all...

"Were is he Bill!" Dipper came out of the bench.

"Oh, you all seem to want to get him back, right?"Tambry slowly showed a head sine, meaning yes " Then listen here. I know were he is, and if you'll come with me, I'll take you with me and if no..

"We are coming!"

"Tambry?!" Dipper yelled , but it was too late. Of course, girls with long hairs are being ignored, and we all flew into a cool colored portal. This is just unbelievable! Am I dreaming or what?!

"Nate!" I heard Tambry yelling and running to Nate , who was lying on the floor. I have to do the same lol... I should , right?

"Bro!"This is just not right...

"Were are we Cipher!"Dipper yelled at the thing.

"Nowhere. Inside of a mountain. Hahaha... haaaaaaaha!"  
"What?!" Tambry ended untying Nate and stood up. "You didn't tell us that we're coming here!"  
"Of course I didn't , am I crazy? I knew you won't come with me, if I told you we were coming into a mountain, from which you can't get out. I knew for 100%."  
"Maybe you were wrong?!"

"Oh no Tam, don't try to lie to him, he knows everything..."

"Don't take my attention,symbols..."

Bill turned and took a book from Dipper. He opened it, and told

"Ice, tree, shooting star, bleeding heart... Those 3 are just waist of space."  
He clicked his fingers and we appeared back to the place we met that Will.

"What?"


End file.
